


Chara and Flowey Vs life

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Protection Squad, Emotional Flowey, Flowey calls himself Asriel, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Good Chara, Houseplant Flowey, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Non-Evil Chara, Soft Chara, but he's not, but not a lot, just making it clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Flowey make a good team... If teamwork requires messing everything up... A lot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I have a new fanfiction! Wooooo!

“I’m so happy to be your brother again!”

“It’s just like back then...”

 

“You’re both dead...”

“Way to ruin the bonding time Frisk!”

“Sorry...”

“He was Joking!”

“Right...”

 

Chara pulled Frisk into a group hug, the best they could do was a Flowey sandwich.

“Hey! You’re squishing me!”

“Deal with it Flowerbutt, Embrace the friendship! Feel the love!”

“Hahaha!”

 

“What now?”

“I… Don’t… Know?”

“I think I have an idea...”

 

*

 

Frisk decided to introduce Chara and Flowey to their old friend Dillon.

 

"It'll be fine, humanity isn't as bad as you think..."

Frisk was certain that Chara and Flowey would love the power of teamwork and friendship.

 

Chara was looking nervous, eyes darting around the room. Presumably looking for a way out but to no avail.

"Hey woah, who are you guys?"

 

Frisk put Flowey down to raise their hands in a sign of peace and whispered "You got this!" To Chara before walking out the room.

 

"Yo, Flowerpot, what's ya name?" Flowey had been called 'Flowerpot' countless times, So he just answered with "Howdy! I'm Asriel, that or Flowey."

Flowey decided to play the 'Innocent flower' act for as long as possible.

"That's a weird name."

"You'll have to be more specific."

"You're an idiot."

"Gosh, I wouldn't say that if I were you- you could get in trouble."

"You don't even get that I'm insulting you, do you?"

"I could understand, perhaps I don't want to."

 

*

 

Dillon got bored and went over to Chara

"Hey, you with the flower?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you, nerd!" Nerd was a weak insult compared to demon, all things considered. Chara mumbled something at them.

"What? I can barely hear you!" Chara lifted their head up and the other human freaked out about their eyes.

"What the f*ck! You're not human, are you? Well you ain't a monster either. What the hell ARE you? A DEMON?!" That was a poor choice of words.

 

The word echoed In Chara's head, louder and louder. Demon Demon Demon. Chara wasn't a demon, they weren't! They can't help being the miserable creature they were born as, even their own parents despised them, they should've climbed that mountain ages ag-

 

Chara was brought back to reality by Flowey shouting "Hey f*ckface! Don't you have your own things that you're not proud of?! Do you just go around calling every spirit you see a demon?!"

"You're a sp-?"

 

"I wasn't done with you, did you know that when Chara here was alive, they were abused, bullied forced out of their own home, almost stabbed, blackmailed, accused of murder and attempted suicide? All starting with that one word! You could call it an overreaction to be scared of being called that, but you must be brain-dead. I Don't Have a SOUL and I understand that."

 

"Woah, and here I thought that you were all 'Innocent Flower' and that sh*t."

 

*

 

Frisk walked back into the room and Chara ran out, followed by Flowey.

 

"Hey Dil! What was that about?"

"Your friends are weird..."

"You are being nice to them, aren't you?"

"Pfft... yeah."

 

"Frisk?" Somebody shouted from upstairs

"Oops! Gotta go!"

 

Chara and Flowey were hiding, trying to think of a plan... "Chara, why don't we try again? He's already called you a demon, and by the looks of things, he's not a potential friend"

"Okay... let's go."

 

*

 

Dillon was waiting for Frisk to come back when Chara and Flowey walked back into the room.

 

"YOU TWO! Do you think that I'm going to be FRIENDS with you?! A monster and a spirit?! You know what, f*ck THAT sh*t! YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO-"

"...Do you know what it's like to die?"

"Sometimes it's quick and done with, Sometimes it's slow... and painful."

"Uhhhh"

"Frisk can tell you what it's like to die... so can I... So can Flowey..."

"So, you're all dead?"

"Why do you think I have two names? Reincarnation."

"And Frisk has cheated death."

"I've actually killed them quite a lot myself."

 

"What the f*ck?! You guys are insane." Dillon stormed out of the house

 

"Nobody said that we weren't...."

They both sighed.... they f*cked up.

How could they have f*cked up more? Now Frisk was minus a friend... they had one chance of mingling with humanity and they blew it...

 

M a y b e b e c a s e T H E Y w e r e n ' t . . .

 

*

 

“Chara? Fl-Asriel?”

“...”

“Oh, howdy Frisk...”

“What happened?”

“We’re not as good at making friends as you...”

“Maybe… but WHAT happened here.”

 

Chara and Flowey looked at each other

 

“Your friend tried to make fun of Azzie” “But I ignored it and pretended to be nice but” “He got bored and freaked out about the color of my eyes” “And then he called Chara a demon witch was a really poor choice of words and” “I didn’t know what to do and ‘Riel started this whole speech about why I don’t like that word and” “Then you came in and Chara ran off and I followed and we made a plan to try again but” “It didn’t work and he shouted at us so we told him about reincarnation a-a-and”

 

“We f*cked up...”

“Maybe Dil wasn’t the best choice of human for me to introduce you to… He was the one who dared me to climb the mountain in the first place. He wasn’t really very nice to me.”

“What? He bullied you too?”

“Do you want me to break his neck?”

“Asriel!”

“It was a joke… I guess.”


	2. Bookshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! (This got a good response so I wrote another chapter, I could also write more chapters, What do you think?)

It was a week since the “Meeting” with Dillon, Frisk, Chara and Flowey were standing in their bedroom.

 

"Okay, so you both remember last week."

"How could we forget... Or do Demons have short-term memory?"

"I don't really wanna relive that particular experience."

 

"Well, maybe you just got the wrong person. We can try again!"

"Can you confirm that there will be no mentions of a certain D word?"

"What, Demon?"

"Flowey!"

"It's fine... You guys can say it. I just... really hate that word."

"It's ok Chara! We know why."

 

"What are we doing then?"

"I thought that we should go to a bookshop!"

"And read books on how to be better friends?"

"Precisely!"

 

*

 

Chara, Flowey, Frisk, Toriel and Asgore arrived at the bookshop, Frisk sat in a comfy armchair, Chara wondered between shelves and Flowey was scanning the bottom row of a bookcase, literally judging a book by its cover.

"Book... Book... That's a book... Book..."

 

"Woah, wait, what?"

"Chara?"

"No..."

Chara pulled out a book titled "Humans and monsters; the great war”

 

"Are you okay, my child?"

"I read this book just before I climbed the mountain! Not this exact book, of course. All the words were smudged and soggy."

"Would you like to buy it Chara?"

"Really?! Oh please yes!"

 

"Hey, Flowey?"

"Book... Book... Definitely a book- yes?"

"What do you think of this book?" Frisk showed him a book titled "How to take over the world."

"It's not really about how to take over the world, it's fiction!"

"That looks interesting!"

"Hey Mom! Dad! Can we buy these?"

"Of course!"

 

*

 

"So what book DID you get Frisk?"

"I got what we came for, a book about friends. Mom got a book about teaching, and Dad got one about tea."

"Classic Dad!"

 

"Hahaha! This book is funny! I didn't really think that books could be funny!" Flowey wasn't listening.

"Are you even listening Riel?"

"What?"

 

*

 

Later that day, Chara was sitting in the dining room, reading their book and Frisk sat down with a sandwich.

"Heya Char!"

"Mng..." Chara buried their face in their book.

"What?"

"Just call me Chara..."

 

"Howdy Frisk! Hey Chara!"

"Hey, Flowey. You have a lot of names, right?"

"Pfft, oh yeah... Asriel, Azzie, Rei, Reil, Flowey, Flowerbutt- you get it... why'd ya ask?"

"Frisk wants to know why I don't like nicknames, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't ask, I couldn't ever get an answer."

 

"Well... it's just... my old parents could never remember my name... when I told them my name, they always got it slightly wrong like 'Charlie' or something like those nicknames until they forgot again..."

"Oh..."

"Don't be sad Chara, they're not here anymore!"

 

"Yeah..."

 

*

 

"Hmm..."

"What is it Frisk?"

"Stand there."

"Okay!"

"Flowey, you stand there."

"Sure."

 

"Ahem, Step one: Introduce yourself, Chara? can I hear yours?"

"Um... Greet-Greetings, I am Chara... can I ask your name?"

 

"Great work! But maybe drop the formalities..."

"What?"

"The formalities, you're being too polite. Nobody says 'greetings' anymore."

 

"Oh..."

 

"Try something like; Hello! my name is Chara! What's your name?"

"Okay!"

 

"Now it's your turn to try Flowey!"

"Howdy, I'm Asriel! You can call me Flowey if you want. What's your name?"

 

"Are you sure you wanna greet people with 'Howdy'?"

"What about 'Hey'?"

 

"That sounds about right."

 

*

 

Chara looked over their book, there was so many details that they'd missed so long ago.

 

They read about Asgore, They read about the seven human magicians… The poncho spirit was right!

 

Asgore and that human really WERE like brothers…

There was so much that they didn’t know about the history of humans and monsters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this and want more chapters, let me know!
> 
> Here is Flowey's uncut critiques on fine literature:
> 
> "Book... Book... Book... Book... Yellow book... Book... Book... That's a book... Book... Book... Book... Is it possibly a book? Book... Book... Book... still a book... Book... Books... Booky book-book... boring book... Book... Book... Book... Definitely a book...Book... Book... words on sheets of paper... Book... Book... Book... Dvd case... booook..."


	3. Shay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, what?? seven whole days???? Ahhhhhh! Sorryyy!
> 
> VVV MY TUMBLR!! VVV  
> http://willowdreemurr.tumblr.com/

“Reading is fun!” Chara exclaimed.  
“I’m out of books...” Flowey added.  
“How about we go down to New Home and get you some more?” Asgore asked  
“Really?” Chara seemed excited   
“That would be so cool!” Flowey seemed excited too...  
“Then we’re off!” Frisk shouted

Once climbing up the stairs from the basement, they were in the house.  
Chara and Flowey’s faces simultaneously lit up with joy at the sight of their old home, a home that they had seen, time and time again- but never as a family…

They ran around the house together in random bursts of “Remember when-” until they came across some empty gift boxes… “I remember...”

“What’s wrong?”  
“Do you… still have it?”  
“It? What?”   
Chara made a vague gesture towards the empty box

“Oh… I don’t know? To be honest ALL of the things that I’d collected here have… Vanished.”

*

When they got home, Frisk immediately went upstairs, they had decided to do something special for their friends, they didn’t know how monsters made them but that didn't matter. Frisk browsed the internet until they found out what they needed and then began to create. They knew what the lockets looked like, that was a good first step.

It turned out better than expected.

“Chara? Fl-Asriel?”  
Frisk waited for Chara and Flowey to come upstairs and then showed them the lockets.  
“Oh my god!”  
“Woah!”

“Do you like them?”  
“Like them? Oh Frisk this is perfect!”  
“It’s cool!”  
“I made three! We can match!”

*  
Flowey and Chara were playing in the backgarden, they decided to roleplay.

"All hail thee, King Asriel- Thine art the Coolest Monster Ever! Wait a second...”  
"Woah, deja vu."

"No, no- Wait.... I've said that before!"  
"What? Oh yeah! And then mom came in and-"  
"Doth thou have problems with the way I speaketh?”  
"Yeah!"

"Hahaha!" A friendly laugh came from over the garden fence.  
"Woah, what?! where'd that come from?" Flowey shouted.

Then a face appeared over the top of the fence  
"I'm sorry! Did I startle you?" The laugh came from a child with Brilliant green eyes and Kindness and sincerity following them wherever they went.

"Well you didn't startle ME, that's for sure." Flowey lied, Chara just hid behind their hair.  
"Hey, are you okay?" They asked Chara  
"They're fine, they just don't trust a lot of people."  
"I'm not going to hurt you or anything, just saying hello."

"Would you like to come into our backgarden? You'll have to open the gate yourself because..."  
"Cause you're a Flower? Yeah, of course." The child went through the gate,

"I never caught your name, did I?"  
"Oh... um no, I'm Asriel, or... Flowey.... Yeah-no, Asriel. What's yours?"  
"Shay, and your Friend's?"  
"I'm... Chara..."  
"Hey, you spoke!"

"Hey, I heard some shouting. Is everyone... o...kay?"  
"Oh... I'm Shay!"  
"Hello I'm-"  
"You're Frisk Dreemurr, The ambassador of monsterkind!"  
"Ex ambassador... I-"  
"Monsters are fascinating aren't they?"

"Yeah, sure we are, and if you'd let Frisk finish, you could learn more..."  
"Flowey, watch the tone, they're your new friend, you wouldn't want to scare them off!"

"Right..."  
Frisk turned to Shay,  
“You know, I really didn’t do it alone. Asriel was the one who broke the barrier, and I would’ve died the second I fell if it weren't for Chara. It was a whole team effort to break the barrier.”  
“That wasn’t even our plan.”  
“It certainly wasn’t MY plan...”

“You three have matching lockets too! This is so cool! There aren't any monsters where I live though.”  
“You’re from out of town?”

“Yeah, that’s my grandma’s house.”  
“SHAYYY!!!!!!!!!”  
“Oops! Gotta go! I hope to see you again sometime!”

*

“Frisk?”  
“Yes Flowey?”  
“Do you really think that I helped SAVE the monsters?”  
“Pssh! Yeah! Hahaha!”  
Frisk gave Flowey a playful shove.  
“Yeah, heh- Um, But are we ignoring the fact that I’ve literally murdered you several times? Is-Is that what we’re doing?”  
“YUUUP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VVV MY TUMBLR!! VVV  
> http://willowdreemurr.tumblr.com/


	4. Village

“Hey Chara! What’s up?”  
“...” “Chara?” “Did you ever think that I was a demon?”  
“No, you’re a corporeal spirit.”   
“No, I mean… what did you think of me when we first met?”   
“Honestly?” “Please...”  
“I thought….’They look sad.’...”  
“N-nothing about demons?”

“Chara.” “Uuuuuuuhh” “You... Are not... a Demon...I know how to fix this, I’m going to get Flowey, mom and dad, and I’m taking you to your old village. You need to see it the way it is now. Come on. It’s never going to happen like it did before, I know for a fact that It’s empty, nobody lives there anymore. Everyone you once knew is dead now.”  
“Uuuuuuuuuhhh”  
“That wasn’t a no, come on- we’re going.”

*

“Woah… THIS was your village? It’s so dirty!”  
“Nah, it's always been like this.”  
“Are those the flowers you always talked about?”  
Chara gasped“Yes! Ahahahaha!!!”They ran towards the flowers and gave them a flower hug.

They walked through the village until they came across a house.  
“My…Old... house… Hmm, One second please.” Chara picked up a large rock, smashed the front window and climbed through. Minutes later they opened the front door from the inside with some art supplies. “Tadaa!”  
“It seems like you’ve done that before.”  
“They had food…”  
“Right.”

They did some more walking and then found a bakery “Is this the bakery with all the stale bread?”  
“It’s even staler now!”  
“Hahaha!”

“Hey is that a library?” Flowey leaf-pointed to a library  
“Oh yeah!”  
“Haha! Welcome to my… H...o...m...e…. No….” Chara began staring at something  
“Um, Chara?”  
Frisk didn’t see what Chara was looking at… There was a school bag, a lunch bag, a book and a knife...   
“It-it still has my blood on it...” Chara didn’t want to cry...  
“Chara, what’s going on?”  
“It’s all still here… It’s like time stopped...” Chara wasn't going to cry...  
“Ooookay, nice tour of your home. Let’s leave.”

*

“Maybe we should forget that little disaster from the past.”

”Hmm, I don’t know… My past is definitely a place that i never want to go to again but… It’s satisfying knowing that It’s all over now… My parents are dead! I’m so… happy about that… They’re dead! Hmm… Haha, I realize that a lot of o-other people would be... mortified to find out that they’d been an orphan all this time and didn’t register it but... ME? Pssh, NOPE! Nothing left of ‘em! I don’t care at all! I can’t even remember my old last name! I-is that normal? Am I normal? …It’s been a long time, I never missed them once… That’s not normal… I was never normal… But t-that’s okay right? I-I’m Okay right? No… I’m not normal… I’m not okay…. I’m not a demon… I’m not a failure….. I’m Chara, I’m me...”

Frisk gave Chara a hug “You’ll always be Chara, you’ll always be you...”


	5. Almost

Flowey was alone thinking to himself, Frisk and Chara were in the other room. It was nice to visit Chara's old village, even though his first and only memory of it was being stabbed repeatedly.  
If only he hadn't spared them, He could've collected the seven souls, went back underground, and broken the barrier himself....  
No, he did the right thing... sparing is a noble thing to do... if only he'd kept true to his own beliefs... But no...  
killing and killing and killing.... but he knew he was wrong now... everyone's alive again.... that doesn't atone for what he'd done... Asriel wouldn't have killed them...  
No... Flowey WAS Asriel, No. Flowey IS Asriel... Asriel the flower! Right?!

"Is something wrong Asriel?" Frisk was sitting next to him, he didn't realize that they were in here  
"I'm a murderer..."  
Frisk opened their mouth, reaching for the words 'No! you're not!'... but they weren't true...

"How can I, 'Mr. Murder-flower' be the same person as 'Butterscotch Goat-boy'? It just doesn't feel the same..."

"A lot of things have changed..."  
"Like me being a murderer."  
"Asriel. That was in the past. Now? Now you're you. And you gotta take life... and live it."  
"Yeah... I guess..."  
"Aw, don't be down... I believe in you!"  
"You sound like Papyrus."  
"NYEH HEH HEH!! DON'T BE SAD FLOWERY LISTEN TO FRISK NYEH!!!"  
"Hahaha! Your impression was spot on!"  
"You can do even better ones! You can literally change your face and voice!"  
Flowey changed his face shape to Asgore "Howdy! Would you like a cup of tea?"  
"Howdy! Would you like a cup of tea?"  
"Hahaha! Dad!"

*

Asgore had some tea ready, Toriel had made some pie for dinner.  
“What kind of tea is this?”  
“Golden flower tea, my favourite!”

“Heheh, hey Asriel. Wouldn’t that make you a cannibal?”  
“...”  
“Aw, Come on Reil. You always laugh at those jokes! What’s up?”  
“...Just pondering life, death and the meaning of existence… Whether it’s better to create or destroy… You know… Classic Flowey! Heh...”  
“... Asriel?”  
“I thought we talked about this in the other room.”

“I can’t believe I fooled myself into thinking I was him! Well I’m not! ASRIEL wasn't a murderer, ASRIEL was a pacifist, ASRIEL WAS HAPPY!”  
“Asriel, Please-”  
“I WILL NEVER BE ASRIEL! I’m just an idiot of a flower!” Flowey jumped off of the table and out the front door.

*

“Hey, Asriel! Where are you?”  
“Go away!”  
Frisk followed the sound of his voice

“Found you!”  
“Mng...”  
“It’s okay Asriel… Or...Flowey um… what do I- ”  
“I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE!” Flowey shouted.

“Hey… calm down… Let's stick to Flowey for now.”  
“O-okay...”  
“Lets keep it simple… Are you upset at SOMEONE?”  
“Mmhmm"

“Are you upset at me?” “No...”  
“Are you upset at Chara?” “No.”  
“What about Mom?” “No.”  
“How about dad?” “No.”  
“Are you upset at YOURSELF?”  
“...”

“No response.”  
“What sort of game are you playing here?”

“Flowey, I’m just trying to talk to you. You’re upset, I try to help. It’s how friendship works!”  
"Hahaha, wow... You're such an idiot! You think I'm going to get caught in your trap?"  
"But, you ARE my friend."  
"What."

"I'm not one to hold on to the past."  
"Hahaha!! Hang on, HOW many times have I killed you? It's got to be at least 20..."  
"But Flowey that's-"  
"But that's not all! I killed almost everyone, and rewound TIME to do it again!"  
"You forgot something."  
"What?"

"You also spared everyone. You actually spared more monsters than you killed!"  
"I still killed them. How do I atone for that?"  
"Listen to me. You are not a bad person, a bad person would kill me right now."  
"But I-"  
"You're not a bad person. Forget Asriel, forget Flowey. You're you, not anybody else."  
"Okay..."

*

"Is everything okay?"  
"It is now, he's just not coming in for a minute or two."  
"Hmm, maybe I should talk to hi-"  
"Definitely not."

"Time for bed children!"

"Coming mom!"  
"Okay!"  
Frisk ran upstairs, Chara followed

After Frisk fell asleep (which wasn't long) Chara snuck downstairs into the living room and waited for Flowey.

"What's going on?"  
"Oh! Howdy Chara, You startled me."  
"Where did you go?"  
"I went outside."  
"Azzie, WHERE outside..."  
"...I'm sorry Chara."  
"Wha?"

"You're my best friend Chara, and I love you."  
"...What did you just say."  
"What?"  
"You said you loved me."  
"I think... I'm... starting to?"  
Chara picked up Flowey and they slept on the sofa together.

*

It may not be a full soul… but SOMETHING has changed...


	6. New soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://willowdreemurr.tumblr.com/

"Morning sleepyheads!" Frisk said to an empty room.  
They went downstairs to find Chara and Flowey sleeping on the sofa.

"There you two are! I was wondering what you were up to!"  
"Morning Frisk, Hey Chara! Wake up!"   
"Mgh..."  
"Hello? Chara?"  
"Asriel loves me!"

"...Little forward but-"  
"Pfft!"  
"No I mean... Hey dad?"  
Asgore came into the room. "Yes Chara?"  
"Can you try to summon Azzie's soul?"  
"But I thought that-"  
"Just try..."

Asgore attempted to summon Flowey's soul, nothing happened.  
"I don't see anythi-"  
"Wait woah... look REALLY close"  
"It's almost invisible!  
"I can't see anything..."  
"Asriel you're getting a new soul!"  
"I'm what?"

*

A soul… it had been so long since flowey had one of his own… there was that time where he had the power of 6 human souls... there was the time with 7. But… to have a soul of his own again… it seemed imaginary… like… he was in a dream... or a nightmare.  
What if he wasn't ready to love again? What if he screwed it up? No… He knew that wasn't true. But still…

He need to get some help…

-Knock Knock!  
“Hey leafbutt.”  
“Hey trashbag, Where’s your dad?”  
“Hang on, DAD!!”

“Hold on, I’m coming- Oh! Asriel! What a nice surprise!”  
“You know a lot about souls, right?”  
“Well yes, but if you're trying to create one I’m afraid I-”  
“No need. What do you know about GAINING a soul, Apparently I... have one now?”  
“Woah.”  
“You do?!” Gaster summoned Flowey’s transparent soul without asking and stared at it  
“Hmm, It definitely LOOKS like one… but how?”

“I don’t know, but it seems like a good thing”

*

“A new SOUL?!”  
“Apparently.”  
“Wow congratulations!”  
“I didn't even do anything”  
“But It’s really true?”  
“I must be…”  
“I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!”

 

“Yeah… I’m happy too...”

 

When monsters rise above  
When flowers learn to love  
This is when you see the light.

When Children are afraid  
When they are framed with a blade  
This is when it is dark as night.

This is when you take flight.  
But for now... All is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> http://willowdreemurr.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Chara and Flowey really are good at messing things up.


End file.
